my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series)
Muppet Babies is a reboot of the original TV series that ran from 1984-1991. It debuted on March 23, 2018. Summary Also See * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Mi CT052301 or Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Beeps High Do PE077201 (Used for Beep.) * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Heard several times in "The Good, The Bad, and The Froggy.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 (Heard once in the opening theme.) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 * Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 (Heard once in "Playground Pirates.") * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard once in "The Great Muppet Sport-a-Thon.") * Hollywoodedge, Short Bass Honk WCow CRT032406 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (Heard once in "The Great Muppet Sport-a-Thon.") * Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Heard once in "The Blanket Fort.") * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * MLG Air Horn Sound (Heard several times in "Best Pals Pizza Parlor Palace.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, COWBELL - COWBELL RATTLE, LONG, * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK, 01 (Heard once in "Playground Pirates.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, LONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Sir Kermit the Brave.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, LOW * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN, * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard twice in a double low pitch on the Playground Pirates title card.) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID, * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT, 02 * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, (Heard once in "Playground Pirates.") * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK, 01 (Heard once in "The Great Muppet Sport-a-Thon.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard once in "Playground Pirates.") * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, SHORT, (Heard once in the Great Muppet Sport-A-Thon title card.) * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, (Heard once in "Playground Pirates" and twice in "The Blanket Fort.") Image Gallery Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series)/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links https://watchdisneyjunior.go.com/muppet-babies Category:Good Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Good TV Shows Category:2018 TV Shows Category:Disney Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Use Lightning 08 CloseG Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301